When Angelina Met Thomas
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Angelina, she always wanted to do her best. When she came to the Island Of Sodor and with the help of a new friend, she discover to always believe in yourself.
1. Intro

Intro

Ok so some of you are wondering why i'm doing this, well actually this will be one of the few crossover stories I will work on.

Now the reason why was because well it was just time for me to do the one thing i've never done before during my time on : work on 5 crossover stories.

Oh and in case you were wondering, no i'm not done with working on my spiritual therapy animal friends and Disney Stories because well I just needed a break so don't worry there will be more stories of those 2 subjects and more original stories in the future.

So with that said, let's begin the first of my crossover stories.


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome To Sodor

For Angelina Mouseling, she was just an ordinary dancer who dreams of becoming a prima ballerina.

She lives with her parents Maurice and Matilda Mouseling her younger sister, and has best friends like Marco, Alice, Viki, AZ, and Gracie.

They were dancers just enjoying life as usual.

That is until one day that would all change.

It all began when Mrs. Mimi got a call from Sir Topham Hatt and he was asking her to bring her class to the Island Of Sodor for a field trip and she accepted the offer.

The next day, Mrs. Mimi announced to the class that they were going on a field trip to the Island Of Sodor.

They then got ready to leave first thing in the morning.

Once they were on board a boat and ready, they then headed off to the Island Of Sodor and what Angelina didn't know was that her new friend was about to change her life forever and in a good way.

When they finally arrived, they couldn't believe it at all because they've never been to a place so special like Sodor ever.

They knew this place was going to be quite special to them.


	3. Chapter 2

Meeting New Friends

Once Mrs. Mimi and the class were in Sodor, they were surprised because of all of the places they've ever been to, none of them would compare to Sodor at all.

They knew this place was going to be quite special indeed.

Just then, Sir Topham Hatt then introduced himself to them by saying "Hello Mrs. Mimi and class, i'm Sir Topham Hatt and welcome to the Island Of Sodor.

Now this place is were my engines are being really useful by getting their jobs done on time.

Oh and yes believe it or not, I asked a few of my engines to be with you and they are glad to take you all across Sodor. Oh and we're having a dance so for those of you who didn't heard that me and Mrs. Mimi have agreed to do a dance here in a few days.

So with that said students, chose your engine."

Once he was done, Marco chose Edward, Alice chose Emily, Viki chose James, AZ chose Henry and Gracie chose Gordon.

As for Angelina, well she didn't know which one to pick.

That is until a familiar whistle came from Thomas and she knew he was the one so she chose him.

Once they were done choosing, Sir Topham Hatt then said "So since you made your choices engines pump your pistons and show the students what makes Sodor so great."

They then blew their whistles and off they went.


	4. Chapter 3

Angelina And Thomas

When Angelina was with Thomas, she knew he was the right choice.

He took her all across Sodor from the castle to Tidmouth sheds where he sleeps to and this is true: he even showed her how he takes Annie and Clarabel on his daily routine.

At last he took her to the Whispering Woods where they were able to relax in peace and quiet.

While Angelina was practicing for the dance, Thomas then asked in a curious way "So Angelina, you like ballerina?"

"Well of course I do Thomas. Why?" Angelina then asked and said

"Oh I was wondering because well i've never seen dancing before." Thomas then said

"Really? Well i'm sure once the dance comes, you will see dancing done right." Angelina then said

"Well i'm sure I will." Thomas then said

"Thomas, mind if I talk to you about something?" Angelina then asked

"Of course." Thomas then said

"So if you didn't know was that sure i'm a good dancer but sometimes i'm worry that whenever I make a mistake during my dance, I worry everyone I know will laugh at me and think I don't have what it takes." Angelina then said

"Angelina when you say that, it's clear to me that you don't believe in yourself and that could be a problem because if you want to be a ballerina, you should believe in yourself and like you I really did worry about making a mistake or getting into a crash. But when I believe in myself, I can accomplish anything. As for you, well if you believe in yourself, you can accomplish more than you can ever imagine." Thomas then said

"Oh Thomas thank you." Angelina then said

"Anytime Angelina i'm always here for you." Thomas then said

And so they continued to relax until the day of the dance.


	5. Chapter 4

The Sodor Dance

Once the dance was coming, Angelina and the gang got ready by practicing and they were all set.

Most of the engines were working around the clock to make sure their jobs were done on time.

When the time came and the dance started, Marco Alice Viki AZ and Gracie all had okay dances but when Angelina was next, she remembered what Thomas said to her.

She then took a deep breath and started.

At first she was nervous but when Thomas gave her the wink, she danced so well that even Mrs. Mimi couldn't believe it at all.

Once she was done, the whole crowd was applauding her for such an amazing dance and even Thomas was happy too by blowing his whistle.

She knew now that her fears were gone, she could accomplish anything she puts her mind to.


	6. Chapter 5

The Farewell To Sodor

The next morning, Angelina and the gang were about to head home.

But before they left, they gave their goodbyes to their engines especially Angelina and Thomas.

"Oh Thomas thank you for helping me." Angelina then said

"You're welcome and always remember to believe to yourself." Thomas then said

Once they were boarded, Angelina and the gang knew that coming to Sodor was the right place.

And as for Angelina, well she will never forget how Thomas changed her life in a good way.


	7. The End

All Things Considered

Ok so there you go and that concludes my first crossover and honestly i'm glad I started with this one because well I wanted to start things off with a friendship story and judging from what the next crossovers have in store, it's clear to me that this should be fun to work on.


End file.
